The Journey of Aurusu
by Pink-Fairyrose
Summary: A girl wakes up and finds herself without any memories of herself with the exception of her name. (Yeah it's a character insert. And while it may have events from the game-there's also events from the OVA too.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I own the characters Aurusu and Atrix. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Girl who Fell from the Sky (The Girl Who Would Become a Sage)**

A girl with long, silvery-grey hair with two small buns woke up and found herself in a bed. She noticed that she was wearing a simple white nightgown that covered her frame all the way down to her knees. She sat up and looked around a bit confused. She picked up a book that was nearby and opened it. She tried to read what was written but couldn't. She suddenly thought back to home, only to find she couldn't remember. Not her home, her family, or friends. A woman with white hair holding a staff in her right hand walked into the room. The girl looked a bit frightened. Especially when the woman came over to her and sat down. "I...I..." The girl frowned, unsure of what to say to the woman. "Do you have a name?" The woman asked. "N...name? I-I think so...I mean..." A name suddenly came to mind. "I-I'm Aurusu. A-At least I...um...think that's my name." The woman frowned. "Poor girl, you must have amnesia." The girl-Aurusu started crying. The woman hugged her and Aurusu cried for a while. "In any case...Aurusu's a beautiful name."  
"Th-thank you..."  
"Raine. Raine Sage."

~~~~~~~~(From now on: Aurusu's POV)~~~~~~~~~

_ Two weeks later, I was living with Raine and her young brother Genis, since I was Genis's age, I had to attend the school he went to-and luckily, Raine taught there. The both of them taught me the history of Sylvarant and the legend of the hero Mithos and a bit about a thing called 'Mana' which was in the world, some days, Raine would help me with reading the language of Sylvarant, and some days it would be Genis-if he wasn't busy with keeping a boy in the village-Lloyd Irving-out of trouble. There was also a girl in the village named Colette, she was nice...although a bit clumsy at times. Both Lloyd and Colette knew about my amnesia, which unfortunately, I still couldn't remember a single thing about my life._

Today was a typical normal day in class-Raine was teaching, and Lloyd was...not paying attention as always. Genis was answering a question Raine had. "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan." Genis said. Raine smiled and nodded. _'This would be a kind of story you'd hear in a fiction book, kinda...wait...how would I...?' _I frowned. I barely paid attention to the lesson (something I'd rarely do), when Raine had mentioned something about today. "Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now, Chosen One...Colette." Colette, who was sitting in front of me, stood up. "Yes, ma'am."

"Tell us about the journey of world regeneration." Raine said. "It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored." Colette said. I frowned. _'This sounds like a dangerous journey.' _I thought. I glanced over at Lloyd, who was-as no surprise-asleep. Raine smiled as Colette finished her explanation about the journey. "Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches." I frowned. "So...there's two purposes to the journey?" I asked out loud. Raine nodded. Before she could answer, there was a light, and everyone in class looked around and wondered what the light was. Raine got everyone to settle down. "It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Understood?"

"Professor! I'll go with you!" Colette said, getting up from her seat. Raine shook her head. "No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else." Raine said, before leaving. "Yes, ma'am." Colette said. I got out a journal Raine had gotten me and looked at some of the pages. The only thing written in it, was only one line on the first page 'My name is Aurusu. I'm 14 years old and female.' I sighed. Would my memory ever come back to me? I looked up just as Genis walked over. "Did you remember anything Aurusu?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well...except for I had this weird thought how the lesson about Mithos...wouldn't be in a History class-Weird, I know." I said. Genis and I looked over at Lloyd, who was sneaking out. "Lloyd! Raine will get mad!" I said. "But I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens."

"But my sister said to stay put and study independently." Genis said. "Yeah, and it's not pretty when Raine gets mad." I said. Lloyd frowned. "Okay, fine. Sheesh..." Lloyd then sat in a chair that he had pulled up next to me. "I really wanted to see what happens with the oracle." He muttered. "Honestly, Lloyd. It's not pretty when Raine gets mad." Genis said. I nodded in agreement. "By the way Auru...what's in that journal of yours anyway?" Lloyd asked. "...Anything I can remember about myself. But there's not mu-OhMyGod!" I cried as the pastor had walked into the classroom and was clenching his body, and fell to the floor. "Chosen One! The Desians attacked the temple..." The Pastor said. I frowned. "B-but...Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians, they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone...why would they...?"

"Chosen One...hurry...receive the oracle...Please...be careful...I regret that I was...unable to...pro...tect...the...Cho..." I looked away as the Pastor then died. I looked at Colette. "I'm going." She said. "But Colette, there are Desians outside!" Genis exclaimed. "Yes...but I have to go. I am the Chosen. My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy. Everyone, wait here, all right?" I frowned. "No...I'm worried about Raine." I said. "So I'm coming."

"Me too. Dwarven Vow Number One: Let's all work together for a peaceful world." Lloyd said. The four of us went outside and it was quiet. I frowned. "I don't like this..." I said. "There's no one here..."

"Colette!" A man who was Colette's father ran over to us. "Father!"

"The Desians passed through the village and headed for the temple. No one got hurt when they came through thankfully." Colette's father said. "Where's Grandmother?" Colette asked.

"Phaidra is in the temple preparing for the ritual."

"But that's where the Desians..."

"The priests are there with her. There's no need to worry. Now, Colette..."

"I know. I promise to fulfill my duty as the Chosen."

"Good luck Colette." Colette's father said to her. He turned to me, Genis and Lloyd. "You three should go home." He said. Lloyd shook his head. "I'm worried about letting Colette go by herself. I'll go with her to the temple." He said.

"Me too." Genis said.

"If I go with them...maybe something will help with my missing memories." I said. "But...all right. Thank you. I'll wait at the house. Come back immediately if anything happens." Colette's father said. The four of us then made our way to the Temple fighting a few monsters along the way that were somehow there even though, according to Genis-the northern region where the temple is located was a sanctuary, but Colette told us it was possibly part of Martel's trial. I frowned. Somehow this didn't really feel like it would be part of a trial. Now, to be honest, I didn't really like fighting the monsters, mostly due to that I was still a bit new to using magic and using a crossbow, but...Colette had to get to the temple. When we got to the temple, there was a light coming out of the roof dome.

"Whoa, that light really is coming form the temple!"

"Then an oracle is going to be conveyed. Colette's going to be the chosen of Regeneration." Genis said.

"It's really, really bright!" Colette exclaimed. I smiled a bit. "Say, Colette...when the oracle is convened, you'll be come the Chosen who will save the world, right? You're going to be like the hero, Mithos! So maybe you should act a bit more...you know, Chosen-like..." Lloyd said.

"Yeah! No problem. No problem." I then noticed something nearby. So didn't Genis. "Hey, there's a lot of commotion at the temple."

"...You're' right!"

The four of us then ran to the entrance of the temple where the sounds of fighting were heard. "Okay! Let's go guys!" Lloyd said and we all ran up the stairs, until Colette tripped and fell. I ran back over to her. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine. Sorry about that." We then all arrived at the entrance to the temple and saw an old woman being surrounded by a man with a group of soldiers. Were these men...the Desian's I heard about? I frowned and slowly readied my crossbow.

"Run, Colette!" The old woman, who's name I remembered was Phaidra-Colette's grandmother-shouted. One of the Desian's turned around. "Lord Botta! There she is!" The man who had been in front of Phaidra turned around. "Chosen One, your life is mine!" He said. Next to me, Lloyd drew out his sword. "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" He exclaimed. "Desians?...Hahaha!"  
"What's so funny?!"  
"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!" And just like that, we were fighting these Desians. As we fought them, I didn't know that another had come and this one had a spiked ball and chain and was aiming right at me, until...

"Aurusu! Look out!" I turned and froze. I was then pushed out of the way. "Aurusu!" Genis ran over to me and used one of his healing Artes on me. I don't know what had happened next, because I had fainted.

_ Aurusu found herself standing in a field of flowers. She looked around as all seemed quiet. "H...Hello...?" She called out. Just then, the wind blew and Aurusu looked up to see a little girl with brown hair and a white dress who's back was to her and she seemed far away. "E-Excuse me!" Aurusu called out to the girl. The girl slowly turned around she looked as if she had been crying. Aurusu ran over to the girl, only to see the girl going farther and father away. _

When I opened my eyes, Genis was getting some stuff into a bag, and I found myself back at the house. "How…how long was I...?" I began, still a bit groggy. "Quite a while. You missed Colette's trial at the Tower of Salvation...and...well...Lloyd and I are banished from Iselia." Genis said. "We weren't sure if you'd ever wake up! But that guy who saved you-Kratos-he said you'd wake up." I frowned. "Go back to the part where you said you and Lloyd were banished."

"It's...cos the Desian's attacked the village cos Lloyd and I checked out one of the Human Ranches." Genis said. I frowned and got out of bed. "What about-?"  
"Raine went with Colette to accompany her on her journey." I frowned. "Then...I'm coming with you and Lloyd. No use staying in Iselia if the people I care about are gone and I doubt I'd remember more of my past if I stay here." I said. "A-Are you sure?" Genis asked. I nodded. "Someone's gotta be the back-up voice of reason when it comes to Lloyd." I said laughing a bit. "O-Okay..." The two of us then met Lloyd by the village entrance where Colette's grandmother and Mr. Frank were with Lloyd. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Lloyd said. Colette's grandmother frowned. "If you feel that way, please catch up to the Chosen and protect her. If in doing so, the world is saved, surely everyone will change their minds about you."

"For I'm sure Colette would want that as well." Frank said. Lloyd smiled a bit. "...Yes. I will atone for what I've done. I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who have died because of me." He said.

"We'll follow you Lloyd." I said.

The three of us then were about to leave when Lloyd's large animal-thing Noishe appeared behind us.

"C'mon 0n" Lloyd said. Noishe howled a bit. "Wait...what's this in Noishe's mouth? A letter?" I handed Lloyd the letter. "It's...a letter from Dad."

"From Dirk?"

"Yeah." Lloyd then read the letter. "Oh, hey. You're mentioned in here too Aurusu." He said. "I-I am? But I'm not..."  
"Dad said that even if your memories don't return, you'll always like a daughter to him, in a way."  
"Oh...well...I...wow." I was speechless. I didn't know Mr. Dirk all that well and all I knew about him was he was a dwarf and Lloyd's foster-father since Lloyd was an orphan sort of. I looked at Lloyd and Genis as we left the village with Noishe. "The nearest place is...the Desert Oasis, Triet, right? You think Colette and Raine are there?" I asked. Genis and Lloyd thought for a minute. "Most likely, yeah." Genis said. I then noticed a gem on Genis's left hand. "Genis...what's...what's that on your hand?" I asked. "What? This? Oh, it's...an Exphere."  
"A-Aren't those dangerous?" I asked. "And where'd you get it?" Genis frowned. "...There was an old woman named Marble...and she.. was...she was at the Human Ranch and..." Genis's voice trailed off.

"I-I'm sorry for bringing it up Genis." I said. Genis shook his head. "No, it's not your fault Aurusu. It's those Desians. _**THEY'RE **_the ones at fault. "

After a few hours of traveling-and monster fighting-we arrived at Triet. However, just as we got there...four Desian soldiers were nearby. "Oh crap! Hide!" The four of us hid and were able to hear what the Desian's were talking about. "This is an order from Lord Forcystus! A human named Lloyd is on the run with an Exphere. His identification code is unknown. Form a cordon in all areas immediately." One soldier said. "What does this Lloyd look like?"  
"His likeness and description are on the wanted posters. We're counting on you."  
"Yes, sir!" The soldiers then left after one of them hung up a wanted poster with Lloyd's face on it. "Man...wanted posters and search parties. They're really serious." Lloyd said. "We need to hurry and find Colette."  
"Hey, I thought we were looking for Colette to protect her...This is more like we're looking for her to get help." Lloyd said. I frowned. "Does it really matter why we're looking for her? You think too much when you don't have to!" I said. Lloyd frowned. "You...you're right. Let's...go and ask around and see if anyone's seen Colette pass by." He said. "And be careful."

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you?" Genis and I asked in unison. We then approached a tent where a person was looking into a crystal ball. They looked up just as we entered. "Sorry for the intrusion." I said. "Welcome to the House of Fortune. What would you like me to divine for you?" The Fortune Teller asked. "Well, I'd like to know where Colette...where the Chosen is now." Lloyd said. The woman was silent for a brief moment. "Understood. That will be 100 Gald."

"That's expensive!" Lloyd exclaimed. Genis and I elbowed him. "...Did you say something?"  
"Ah, n...no, I..." I took out a small pouch and handed the fortune teller the 100 Gald. The fortune teller then looked into their crystal ball. "Mmm...I can see her! The Chosen is heading for the oasis that is said to have been destroyed when Efreet went out of control," They said. "Efreet...he's the Summon Spirit of fire, right?" I whispered to Genis. He nodded. "..Is that true? What you said about the Chosen?"  
"The Chosen's companion said so, so there's no doubt." The Fortune Teller said. I looked at Genis and Lloyd. "Well...next stop...uh...that Oasis." I said. We all turned to leave, when the Fortune Teller stopped me. "Wait, girl. I can see...there is a dark cloud in your mind...but fear not, it is slowly clearing," they said. I frowned. "Uh...thanks." I said. We then left the tent and just as we were about to leave Triet, we were stopped by three Desian Soldiers. "Doesn't he look like the guy in the wanted poster?" One of them asked, looking at Lloyd.

"Let's see...Yeah, he looks just like it!" a second of the three said. I tried not to laugh, as the picture of Lloyd in the wanted poster looked...ridiculous. "Good for you Lloyd. They say you're good looking." Genis said.

"Do I really look that bad?" Lloyd asked. "You must be Lloyd!" One of the Soldiers exclaimed.

"...Yeah, that's right." Lloyd said. "Hey, what about your usual 'Who are you to ask for my name' thing?"

"I'm not gonna even bother." Lloyd said. The three soldiers then attacked us. During the fighting though, there was a sudden ball of thunder that was about to hit Lloyd. I ran in front of him to try to take the hit, but that was a bad idea, since the both of us got hit and the last thing I saw was a guy my age with long light blue hair and a red and black trimmed coat.

_Aurusu found herself back in the field again, only this time, the girl was nowhere to be found. The wind blew and Aurusu felt someone behind her. She turned to see the boy from before she was unconscious. "H-Hey!" She called out. The boy turned and walked away. Aurusu ran after him only, the same thing with the little girl...happened again. _

** "U...Su...Rusu...Aurusu," **I slowly opened my eyes and everything was at first blurry until I blinked a few times. Genis and Colette and the guy from before were nearby, but Genis was right next to me as Raine was using her healing Artes to heal me. I slowly sat up as she got done. I noticed the guy from before and Colette were talking with some guy I didn't recognize. "R-Raine?" I slowly sat up. "Wait, where's Lloyd?! Did the Desians get him?!" I half asked-half exclaimed. "Don't worry Aurusu. I ran to get help after you and Lloyd got captured and I met Atrix who was with Colette, Raine and Kratos." Genis said. "I..." I looked over at the guy and the other man, recalling Genis saying that Kratos had been the one who saved me back in Iselia. "Um...Mr. Kratos..." The man who I didn't recognize looked at me a bit coldly. "Um...I never...got the chance...to say thank you. For saving me from that guy with the ball and chain back in Iselia, So...um...Th-thank you Mr. Kratos." I said. I looked at Raine.

"Um…about me, Genis and Lloyd being here when we're supposed to be back in Iselia…" I began. Raine smiled a little. "Don't worry Aurusu, Genis told me everything." She said. "S-So…we're not in trouble?"

"You aren't…but I've already given Genis his punishment." I looked at Genis who was rubbing his butt at the mention of the punishment. Oh. THAT punishment. Should I count myself lucky I never faced the wrath of Raine when she's angry? Raine helped me stand up and Genis handed me my weapon. The guy from before walked over to me. I noticed he looked at least a year older than me. Part of me wanted to ask him if he knew who I was, but how was I to ask without being creepy?

"You know, you're not quite skilled with a crossbow, are you?" The guy asked me. "Um...wait, what?"

"The way you're holding it. I can kinda tell you don't know how to use it quite well? have you considered using a sword?"

"I-..I um...I'm still sorta learning. I mean, I...um...I kinda don't remember much about myself."  
"You have amnesia?"  
"It's…complicated, but yes, I-"  
"Aurusu, are you all right?" Colette walked over to us and grabbed my hands. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine now."  
"That's great to hear. I was so worried. I mean, I know Professor Sage is great with Healing Artes, but since you have amnesia..." I smiled at Colette. "I'm fine Colette, I'm just…I'm worried about Lloyd." I said. "I mean…those Desian creeps want Lloyd cos of his Exphere, right? But why also me? I don't have one." The guy, who I assumed was Atrix-frowned and shook his head. "No...you do. Right there. The same spot as The Chosen Colette's."

"Wh-what?!" I touched the spot on me where Atrix said the Exsphere was. Sure enough, I felt one right there. "W-What the-?! H-How-?!" I stared to get scared. "Wh-when did that get there?! Th-there's a Key Crest too, right? Right?!"

* * *

**Sorry if this is a long chapter (and some events are rushed). Also...CLIFFHANGER! (*dramatic music*)** **Feel free to leave a rating and review (but please no bad ones.)**

**_ANYWHO...WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? IS THERE A KEY-CREST WITH THE EXSPHERE? WILL THEY RESCUE LLOYD? _**


End file.
